Anime Plaza Collaboration Cafe
The Anime Plaza Collaboration Cafe will be a special promotion in Japan featuring a Yu-Gi-Oh!-themed cafe in honor of the franchise's twentieth anniversary. Drink menu Each menu item is based on a character from the various Yu-Gi-Oh! series. * Yugi Muto - Millennium Puzzle drink. Consists of grapefruit juice, mixed berries, fresh cream and sponge cake. * Seto Kaiba - Burst Stream of Destruction drink. Consists of blue curaco, calpis, Sprite and a ramune jar bead. * Jaden Yuki - "Gotcha! Let's Duel!" drink. Consists of strawberry curaco, cola, strawberry, apple and fresh cream. This references Jaden's Japanese catch phrase. * Chazz Princeton - The Ojamas are here too!? drink. Consists of chocolate syrup, coffee, milk, banana and pocky. * Yusei Fudo - "I'd like some milk" drink - This references Yusei ordering a glass of milk at Bootleg. * Jack Atlas - Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee with a free sandwich. The coffee is actually Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee. This references the expensive coffee Jack drank at Cafe la Geen. * Yuma Tsukumo - "Kattobingu" drink. Consists of blue curaco, pink grape syrup, Sprite, kiwi and cherry. * Yuya Sakaki - "Let the Fun Begin" drink. Consists of tomato juice, orange juice, crushed lime juice, cherry and kiwi. The tomato juice references the fandom assertion that Yuya's hair resembles a tomato. All drinks cost 630 yen, except the milk, which costs 580 yen and Blue-Eyes Mountain, which costs 3000 yen. Food menu * Téa Gardner - Tea's "If You Squeal…" Burger". A cheeseburger. This references the original manga and Anzu's job at Burger World, which she threatened her friends to keep quiet about. Costs 815 yen. * Kalin Kessler - Satisfaction pasta. Consists of carbonara sauce, meat sauce, Parmesan cheese, shrimp, squid and tomato. Costs 980 yen. * Yuma Tsukumo - Yuma's Extra Special Duel Onigiri with shrimp tempura. Costs 880 yen. This references Haru Tsukumo's Duel rice and the fandom assertion that Yuma's hair resembles a shrimp. * Yuya Sakaki - Sakaki Family Pancake. Consists of a hotcake with tonkatsu, tartar sauce and cabbage. Costs 880 yen. This references Yoko Sakaki's pancakes. * Jack Atlas - Jack Atlas Special Synchro Bento. Consists of rice, hot dogs, salmon, fries, meatballs, fried shrimp, orange, strawberry and lettuce. Costs 1580 yen. This references the bento box Jack made when he attempted to work civilian jobs, which instantly got him fired. Dessert menu * Kuriboh - Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh Mont Blanc. Consists of a chocolate mont blac with fresh cream. Costs 908 yen. * Jesse Anderson - Jesse's Crystal Beast Parfait. Consists of a fruit parfait with vanilla ice cream. Costs 880 yen * Astral - Astral's Cool Ice Cream. Consists of mint ice cream, nata de coco and pineapple. Costs 780 yen. * Declan Akaba - Declan's Trap Sweets - Dark Contract with the Berry. Costs 880 yen. Other merchandise For 500 yen, a random badge can be purchased. They feature Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo and Yuya Sakaki. A random keychain featuring any of the above characters can also be purchased for 600 yen. For 800 yen, an acrylic diorama stand can be purchased. Six are available, featuring Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. A set of document sleeves can be purchased for 600 yen, which features images of all the characters that can be found on the badges and keychains. Finally, posters can be purchased for 980 yen. They feature the main character from each series - Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Yuya. CollaborationCafeBadgesandKeyChains.png | Badges (top) and keychains (bottom) CollaborationCafeDioramaStandsandBinders.png | Diorama stands (top) and binder sleeves (bottom) CollaborationCafePosters.png | Posters References Category:Events (real world)